Nunca me dejes
by Jean's Chaos Factory
Summary: Y de un momento a otro, se dio cuenta de que ya estaba instalada en su departamento, compartiendo su vida con él, sin que siquiera él se lo hubiera pedido, sin que ella lo hubiera aceptado, pero tenía que admitir, que era feliz...


**_"Nunca me dejes"_**

Y de un momento a otro, se dio cuenta de que ya estaba instalada en su departamento, compartiendo su vida con él, sin que siquiera él se lo hubiera pedido, sin que ella lo hubiera aceptado, pero tenía que admitir, que era feliz, tal vez no del modo en que todo mundo espera al estar con la persona que más ama, porque era feliz, más no todo el tiempo, era feliz cuando él la despertaba con un ligero beso en la mejilla y ella era capaz de sentir sus brazos alrededor de su cintura; era feliz cuando salían a caminar bajo la lluvia, tomados de la mano, y contemplando el esplendor de la naturaleza, era feliz y se sentía completa, pero sólo estando junto a él, y es que realmente él era el único elemento que lograba saciarla… y desquiciarla, lo amaba, pero había sido difícil el camino recorrido para llegar hasta ése punto de estabilidad que ella tanto recelaba

Pero es que a veces era tan difícil seguir con él… lo amaba, pero nunca había sido el tipo de chica que creía eternamente en el amor, no era de sentimientos prolongados, sus emociones nunca duraban lo suficiente, era por eso que la había asustado el seguir amándolo como lo hacía, para ella no era lógico amarlo hasta que muriera, era algo casi imposible… Anhelaba poder darle todo lo que él merecía, pero sabía que era demasiado reservada

No era como si él no la amara ni nada por el estilo, era simplemente que… eran muy distintos, muchas veces había creído que nunca llegarían a encajar, que sus diferencias serían más fuertes que lo que sentían, y es que a veces sí llegaba a ser un verdadero infierno, él con su posesividad sin remedio y ella con su necesidad inmensa de libertad, habían tenido más de una discusión fuerte por esas razones, sin embargo habían aprendido a tolerarse, aunque eso no significaba que fuera más sencillo, pero odiaba lastimarlo, lo sabía, prefería mil veces tragarse sus ganas de salir de ahí a verlo triste por creer que nunca llegaría a entenderla, y es que tal vez era cierto, ella nunca quiso ser abierta con él porque temía que la lastimara, lo amaba como a nadie más había amado en su vida, y era por eso que no quería darle armas para que pudiera destruirla, ya había cometido ese error en el pasado, y eso tampoco lo sabía él… sonrió con verdadera ironía al pensar en esto, y es que era estúpida la manera en que él juraba amarla, cuando realmente no conocía ni la mitad de su vida, siempre se cuestionaba en silencio si era bueno amarlo, y él sólo la observaba con toda la paciencia del mundo, nunca había querido presionarla, además parecía más viva cuando estaba ausente de todo, pero lo sabía, sabía qué tanto pensaba ella al adentrarse a su mundo, y era entonces cuando sonreía con tristeza, ella jamás entendería por qué la amaba tanto, no era necesario que ella le contara cada segundo de su vida, no era necesario que le explicara las razones que la motivaban a seguir a su lado, no, no era necesario nada de eso, simplemente la amaba porque era algo natural en él, como el respirar, pero sobre todo, amaba su alma, amaba esa manera única de ser tan suya, la manera en que nunca estaba viviendo su presente, porque o se remontaba a obscuros y pesados tiempos para ella, o se adelantaba a un futuro incierto, que él esperaba seguir tomando parte… suspiró cansinamente, un poco harto de sólo verla mirar por la ventana

Ella lo vio venir por el reflejo de la ventana con esa mirada que denotaba el amor que por ella sentía y sonrío internamente, deteniendo el tiempo en su mente, congelando ese momento por algunos cortos instantes, se dedicó a cuestionarse qué pasaría si no volviera a ver ésa mirada que le aseguraba la eternidad que ella pensaba nunca poder darle, se preguntó qué pasaría si nunca más volviera a compartir la misma cama con él, y es que nunca se había preguntado qué haría sin él… Siempre lo había visto como alguien que estaría por siempre para ella, aunque la dejara de amar y la odiara, pero sabía que estaría ahí para siempre, y fue cuando lo entendió, entendió que, tal vez, ella también le podía dar esa eternidad que él tanto había estado buscando en su mirar, pero él sólo la vio temblar y entristecer por unos cortos instantes, antes de que ella pronunciara:

– ¿Podrás prometerme una cosa? – preguntó con voz cautelosa y ausente

– Lo haré – contestó él firmemente sabiendo que lo cumpliría

– Nunca me _dejes _– pidió de manera suplicante

– Sabes que siempre estaré aquí – selló con un beso, tomando su mano

* * *

**Sakura Card Captors, no me pretenece.**

**Bueno, ¿qué les puedo decir? Lo sé. Llevo algo así como DOS AÑOS desparecida de aquí, pero es que he tenido tantos contratiempos... Bueno, a lo que vine, este pequeño escrito, lo hice una tarde lluviosa de hace como un año, espero les guste, y les advierto: ¡estoy de vuelta! Lo sé, nadie me recuerda, por cierto, a los que siguen y/o recuerdan "Dulce destino", juro que lo actualizaré, pero la verdad ya no recuerdo cuál era mi idea inicial, aunque prometo terminarlo y actualizarlo, pronto. Adéu, ****Jean.**


End file.
